The return of the game
Fun fact: The game is dodj or daar from the episode "The game". I know it was in more episodes then one, But the one i'm thinking of is that episode. *Gumball walks in* Darwin: So, What did you do with it? Gumball: I glued it to the bottom of the trash can. Darwin: Wait, But... Uh... Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Gumball: Relax! It'll be gone in a week. *A day less then a week later* Gumball watterson1022(Gw1022): Why do I have to take out the traaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash? Gumball: Because darwin did it last week. Gw1022: Then you should do it! Gumball: Well, I did it the week before. Gw1022: PLEASE, WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT ;_; Gumball: Because. Gw1022: What about anais? Or fireball? Gumball: Let me think about it... No. Just do it, It's not that hard! Gw1022: Prove it. Gumball: Fine, You take this trash out the door, Open the lid, And pu- I just realised, You're making me do it. Gw1022: It's right above the trash can! It's not that hard! *Gumball throws trash bag at Gw1022* Gw1022: DARN IT! *2 Minutes later* Gw1022: Does anyone have a trovel? Fireball: It's pronounced trowel. And what do you need it for anyway? Gw1022: No reason... Fireball: You and garden tools do not mix. Remember last time? *Flashbacks begin* Gw1022: So, I use this shovel to cut down trees, Just like in minecraft! *Shovel breaks* Gw1022: Or was it a hoe? *Second flashback* Gw1022: Okay, So I use the saw to cut this wood...Why is my hand missing? *Third flashback* Gw1022: Well, Somehow my hand grew back...I think i'll leave the saw alone...A shovel might break wood easier! Like in minecraft! *Flashbacks end* Gw1022: Oh come on! Please? Fireball: If you can tell me what you use it for. Gw1022: Uhh... Uhh... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Cutting cake? Fireball: WAIT, HAVE YOU DONE THAT? Gw1022: Yes? Fireball: OH GOD I ATE A WORM! WHERE'S THE BAthroom? Let me in the bathroom! *Fireball goes in the bathroom* Gw1022: ...Okay...Well, Now I gotta find the trovel myself! Fireball: IT'S TROWEL! NOT TROVEL! Gw1022: You're supposed to be in the bathroom! Fireball: Oh yeah. Gw1022: Okay...Huh, A trovel conveniently placed on the counter! for me! Fireball: TRO-W-EL! NOT TRO-V-EL! Gw1022: YOU'RE STILL SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE BATHROOM! Fireball: *Sigh* Gw1022: Well, Here we go. *1 hour later* Gw1022: Gumball! Darwin! Look what some idiot glued to our trash can! Gumball: WAIT, THAT'S DODJ OR DAAR! DON'T PLAY IT! Darwin: LISTEN TO HIM! DO NOT ROLL THE DICE!!!!!!!!!!! Gw1022: *Rolls the dice* Gumball: The sad part is he only took out the dice, Not anything else. Darwin: Listen, Just put the box down, With the dice, and it may leave us alone. Gw1022: What's this "It" you're referring to? Gumball: THE GAME, OF COURSE! Darwin: Wait, How did you even get that out of the garbage can? Gw1022: A trovel. Fireball: TROWEL! Gw1022: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE BATHROOM! Fireball: Would I really be in the bathroom for an hour? And what are you doing? Gumball: We're about to attempt to survive dodj or daar. Again. Fireball: Survive? What do you mean? Gumball: Just stay out of this. Fireball: Umm... Gw1022: Hey, Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he can't play. Gumball: err- I didn't even say I didn't like him! Gw1022: Well, Then why don't you want him to play? Gumball: Because this is dangerous! Darwin: Let's just get this over with. Gw1022: Okay, Fireball, You can have this...Uhh...Is this a tooth? Fireball: Uhh...No thanks. Gumball: I JUST SAID NOT TO LET HIM PLAY! Darwin: Wait, Gumball, Think about it: The more people there are, The more likely we are to land on the final space. Gumball: It also makes dodj bombs more dangerous. Darwin: Yeah, Good point. Gw1022: These game pieces are a bit weird...Wait...Is this...OH GOD IT'S A PIECE OF MOLDED CHEESE Darwin: I don't think...that was in the game... Gumball: Okay, I may or may not have been eating cheese while I was gluing it to the trash can... Gw1022: I kind of just threw up on the carpet... Darwin: You know what? Let's just put the game down, i mean we haven't landed on any dodjs, So we might be fine! Fireball: I have no idea what you have been talking about this entire time. Gw1022: I'll be the...Broken keyboard piece that says "Y" on it? Gumball: I'll be the...Battery. Darwin: I think that actually expired! Well, I'll be the...Piece of paper. Fireball: I think i'm just going to stay out of this. Gw1022: Yeah, I didn't want you to play anyways. Gumball: Earlier you were like trying to force me to let him play... Gw1022: Screw this, I'm going on the computer to watch videos. Darwin: Wait! We need as many people as we can get! And fireball, You should play this with us, To make sure we...don't get hurt? Fireball: Uhh...I could just stand here and do th- Darwin: JUST PLAY THE GAME Fireball: Jeez, okay. I'll be the...Penny? Gumball: Okay, we got everything ready, Let's get this over with. *Gw1022 moves 5 spaces* Gumball: ????? Gw1022: Well, I DID roll a 5 earlier. Gumball: When? *Flashback* Gumball: WAIT, THAT'S DODJ OR DAAR! DON'T PLAY IT! Darwin: LISTEN TO HIM! DO NOT ROLL THE DICE!!!!!!!!!!! Gw1022: *Rolls the dice* Gumball: The sad part is he only took out the dice, Not anything else. *End of flashback...And fanfiction for now, I'll edit this more later c:*Category:Unfinished Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters